


Con to 'Human'

by KillerGirlFuria



Series: Starlight Ficlets [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Humanized, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerGirlFuria/pseuds/KillerGirlFuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A short English one-shot to my Polish story, Starlight, treat it as kind-off promotion)<br/>(Direct continuation of Human to Con)</p><p>In which Cons find interesting artifact and stuff happens.<br/>But hey, Natalie can finally invite them over!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con to 'Human'

**Author's Note:**

> There were quite a few Lost Artifacts that Iacon Vaults held. Some were dangerous, some were useful, some were powerful. Some, also, were simply neat and amusing. (Direct continuation of Human to Con)

It didn't take Natalie too long to adapt to using The Shell, as they all grown to be calling it. It was, in fact, quite easy for her, because it was just practically a body, just a bit bigger, she controlled like her own. With proportions of her original body more or less saved, she was soon running around in it like crazy, and everywhere was full of her. She still felt more assured without it, and sometimes The Shell trembled, but she sure was excited about it.

She was even more excited, when KnockOut finally enabled ability to transform for her. She would be forever stuck between the two forms, of a fame and the other, of a panther so big it reached Megatron's waist, but her form was truly intimidating. Whenever she wasn't running around with KnockOut on her back, singing various songs like two idiots, of course.

Honestly, the doctor seemed even more excited about whole thing than the girl.

It came as no surprise, taking her battle abilities into account, that Megatron soon had sent her on a mission where she would, for the first time, take officially active part. Obviously, he had sent Soundwave and KnockOut with her, just in a case, but the sole fact that she went out to the field was a huge step from usual lurking behind the cons and pulling the strings from there. But Megatron knew she sometimes, as the time went on, started wishing to go and get some action herself, thus he gave her what she wanted.

And this way Nemesis went calm again for a short while, but that was just a little detail.

It, obviously, didn't take them long at all, merely a human hour. But then, something wasn't exactly right.

First, Soundwave walked in, as if nothing had happened, and came over to him, without a word standing beside. Natalie walked in next soon after him, all cheerful and excited, and before long Megatron learned more-less of the situation.

The second Natalie set a human before him, actually. The human had red, spiky hair and just as red eyes on black sclera. It was an 'he', apparently, and wearing an armor that somehow was bending with his every movement. It didn't take long at all for Megatron to understand that this human, in fact, is not human at all. It was no one else than Knockout. In a size and shape of a human, but KnockOut nonetheless.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" he asked, eyeing the grinning now-human doctor who seemed to grin even wider. But actually, the more Megatron looked at him, the less human he actually appeared, with his usual red eyes and black lines that, upon closer inspection, turned out to be places where plates of his face did not join and his endoskeleton was visible through it.

"You do, it's so awesome!" KnockOut giggled and Megatron practically felt Soudwave roll his invisible eyes. Natalie only sighed in response and held small object on her servo. It looks a bit like Spark Extractor, only much smaller and purple.

"Is that what you've found?" Megatron asked. "What is this?"

"Wave called it the 'Matter Morpher', and when KO tried to goof around with it, he suddenly got humanized. It's cool, wanna try?" girl answered, and then grinned, showing her pearl-white sharp teeth. By that time Megatron should've known that her question wasn't exactly a question, but he wasn't really paying attention to her tone. Thus when she suddenly pressed the artifact to his chest, he was shocked for a brief moment.

But only for a brief moment, because then he remembered that hey, this was Natalie, and she always did whatever she felt like doing. There was absolutely no point in telling her otherwise, either – it could even end bad.

The sensation of changing, though, This was an interesting thing, There was cold tickling in the back of his head, and his body trembled. Then, suddenly, he felt so light, and as if he was falling fast and transforming in the same time. As he refused to close his optics, he witnessed as the world grew and expanded around him. And then, suddenly, he stood on his throne and the world was huge. Soundwave beside him, with his monitor turned to him, and Natalie, grinning like an idiot but somewhat dangerously.

"This was… Interesting" Megatron admitted, looking at his 'new' body. He was wearing metal armor pretty much like KnockOut, only silver, and his hands were still more-less clawed. The only thing that wasn't exactly right was something gray that got in his way. Something gray that, after further inspection, turned out to be hair.

"Wasn't it?" Natalie said, her grin fading into a smirk, as she hit Soundwave with the artifact as he was busy studying Megatron's new form, and shot her hands to the sky with a lout; "Yes, finally got you!"

Megatron had to admit that having come Cons humanized by that strange artifact was kind of amusing. Especially if that included KnockOut, currently amazed by himself as he got a mirror out of nowhere, and Soundwave, whom was held by Natalie as she couldn't quit her own amazement. Speaking of which, Soundwave actually had a face. Hidden behind a curtain of rather long, dark purple hair and high collar of his armor, but no glass monitor, only typical human face with glasses on.

"Oh my god, Meg, he's so precious!" Natalie chirped, allowing Soundwave to climb her arm and sit comfortably on her shoulder. The silent con was, in fact, the only one to whom she was ever openly showing her softer side with no hesitation. They really made a good team.

"How did retrieving the artifact go?" Megatron asked, jumping down from his throne, and slowly walking over to Natalie who, currently residing in her Cybertronian shell, towered over his humanized body.

"Speaking of awesome!" KnockOut chirped, climbing up onto her lap, as she sat, cross-legged, on the floor. "Autobots actually got there first, and when she charged at them in her alt mode they were like 'wtf is that' and Bulkhead actually screamed. She battled them for a bit in cat form, and then leaped onto Prime and transformed, and he was so surprised by it that she threw him like a ragdoll. And then she was like 'sup, it's me, like my new body?' and then I dunno, because Wave told me to go look for that artifact." The doctor said, and his eyes actually sparkled.

"That was refreshing" Natalie admitted. "Shocking them first, and then giving them all legit trashing, I mean. Wave didn't even need to interfere" girl grinned, white triangles shining dangerously and Megatron was grateful that, especially now in this form, that they were on friendly terms. Decepticons wouldn't manage if she would ever decide to cause within them as much havoc as she once did with Autobots. Her human form did not scare him, but he could clearly see why it scared other humans. The Shell differed basically only in size and few features. And even without sharp teeth in human form, Natalie could give you a smile just as evil as she was giving them now.

"I can see you operate powerful force, indeed" Megatron sighed finally. "I'm unsure whether be happy or not that our spar from before was not a serious let-it-all-out."

"Be happy, because we would wreck Nemesis, be unhappy because we hadn't test our limits to the fullest, but we could?" she asked, scratching her chin in consternation, and then snapped her fingers with a smirk. "We sure should one day, though. On the ground, away from the ship."

"That sounds like a good idea" Megatron agreed with a smirk.

"That sounds like a  **horrifying**  idea!" KnockOut shrieked. "Are you two-?!"

"What sounds like horry… Sweet Primus, what's going on?" Breakdown was the one who happened to walk into the throne room in the middle of KnockOut shrieking, and he seemed no less surprised that Yusuf, who was currently occupying his usual spot, being Breakdown's shoulder. "Wh… What the hell?" and Breakdown apparently couldn't comprehend current situation. In the slightest bit.

"Nat, are those Meg, KO and Wave?" Yusuf asked, gaping at the scene with eyes wide open. And the scene presented itself that way: Natalie in The Shell was sitting cross-legged next to Megatron's throne, humanized Soundwave was sitting on her shoulder as if nothing happened, KnockOut sat on her thigh with his hands still up in the sky, and Megatron was casually leaning all his weight on where her legs crossed, with having one of his legs supported on girl's paw.

"Yes, we are" Megatron answered calmly, and then smirked. "Why?"

"You're… So tiny" Breakdown said, amazed, coming closer and kneeling next to Natalie, still gaping at three small forms occupying her personal space. Or, to be more precise, focusing his gaze on KnockOut and KnockOut alone.

"How did you guys do that?" Yusuf asked, sliding off Breakdown's arm to the ground, and standing next to Megatron. Sturdy form of silver-haired man still towered over the boy, but that was only seven feet instead of thirty.

"Nothing hard. You just do that" Natalie said, suddenly pressing the Morpher to surprised Breakdown's chest, "and watch the magic happen." And magic did happen, as Breakdown, from bulky blue robot suddenly shifted into bulky human in blue armor. His hair was silver with some red and blue highlights, and damn fluffy.

"WHAT THE FUCK NAT?!" he suddenly roared the second he understood what just happened.

"That's my boy" KnockOut snorted. "Exactly my reaction!"

"It will never work on me, though, I tried" Natalie admitted. "Because my body look like Cybertornian and is made of it, but it is NOT Cybertronian. And I'm a human already."

~ _Something just occurred to me_ ~ Soundwave suddenly spoke, and even if it was quiet, it immediately got everyone's attention. His true voice, the soft yet vibrating one, was a rarely heard sound. ~ _In that forms we can personally visit Natalie's home_.~

"Ninja speaks my tongue!" KnockOut cheered. "It's PARTY TIME!"

"Miss Marabeth is gonna be so happy…" Yusuf snorted.

"She will, Yusuf" Natalie said. "I mean, it will be, like, the first time ever I'm bringing my guests."

"Wait, you mean, now?" Breakdown asked.

"Why not?" Megatron shrugged.

"What if your parents haven't left yet?" Yusuf asked Natalie.

"Then" girl answered, her smirk turning into a grin that could mean only trouble. "We have Snowflake."

Oh, yeah. The giant spider.


End file.
